Sed de venganza
by voidpril
Summary: Trixie fue la que descubrió que Twist estaba traicionando a la banda. Así que ¿por qué no vengarse de la chica secuestrándola? La Banda de Shane, o la nueva Banda luego de haber integrado al quinto integrante, Junjie, hará lo posible por salvar a la pelirroja.
1. Capítulo 1: El plan

_**Capítulo uno: "El plan".**_

-Bien, Loki. ¿Te quedó claro el plan? -le preguntó el rubio, más conocido como Twist, a su babosa versátil. Esta asintió.

El chico sabía perfectamente quien lo había mandado al frente con el Shane, es decir, quien le había informado que trabajaba para el doctor Thaddeus Blakk. Fue, nada más ni nada menos, que Trixie. Ayudada con el troll de las cavernas, Kord, se dio cuenta del plan del rubio y le aviso a Eli antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El plan era simple, pero a la vez muy ingenioso. Twist se vengaría de la pelirroja, haciéndose pasar por Mario Bravado. Sabía que el último mencionado era muy amigo de la Banda de Shane, y eso facilitaría las cosas. ¿Cómo haría eso? Muy fácil, con ayuda de su babosa versátil, Loki. Con el aspecto del lanzador de tiros de truco, llevaría de regalo unas pizzas a el refugio Shane. Si atendía uno de los chicos, haría llamar a la especialista en babosas, con la excusa de que debía hablar con ella. Pero si era ella la que lo atendiera, empezaría ya desde ese momento su venganza.

Antes de dormir, recordó que Mario sabía quien era él. Si esto era así, no podría retirar las pizzas fácilmente. Debía hacerse pasar como otra persona.

• • •

El día había llegado. Twist estaba más que ansioso por lo que haría. Loki, en cambio, se mostraba tranquila, comiendo lentamente su desayuno.

Una hora después, habían terminado su desayuno y el rubio estaba listo, cambiado y preparado. Junto a su babosa, partió hacia "Pizza Rebote" y, al llegar allí, se transformó en otra persona.

-Hola. -saludó al lanzador de tiros de truco, que se encontraba amasando unas pizzas. -Quiero dos pizzas con queso extra. Por favor.

-Enseguida. -le dijo Mario, siguiendo con lo suyo. Unos treinta minutos después, las pizzas que había pedido el rubio estaban listas. -Aquí tienes.

Salió de allí, con las pizzas y sin antes pagar. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de "Pizza Rebote" se transformó, con ayuda de Loki, en Mario Bravado. Su meca también fue transformada, ya que la banda sospecharía si vieran la de él.

Al llegar al Refugio Shane, tomó una respiración y tocó la puerta. Deseó que fuera la pelirroja quien le abriera, ya que, si ella lo hacía, sería mucho más facil para él. Mala suerte, ya que Junjie fue quien le abrió.

-Hola. Ehm, ¿nos conocemos? -le preguntó el asiático, extrañado. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Mario Bravado.

-Hola. Soy Mario Bravado, ex lanzador de tiros de truco y, ahora, dueño de "Pizza Rebote". Soy amigo de Eli Shane, de hecho, yo le enseñé a hacer un tiro en especial. -explicó, tratando de no verse nervioso ni nada parecido. -Les traje unas pizzas para almorzar. Si no es molestia, ¿podrías llamar a Trixie? Tengo que decirle algo.

-Sí, claro. -respondió el de ojos café, confiando en las palabras de "Mario". -¡Trixie! ¡Alguien te busca!

Como respuesta, se escuchó los pasos de la pelirroja, bajando las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, una vez que llegó, Junjie se retiró.

-Ehm, hola Mario. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó extrañada. Era raro verlo a el lanzador de tiros de truco en su refugio, porque siempre eran ellos quienes lo visitaban.

-Quería preguntarte algo. Pero antes, ¿podrías llevar estas pizzas adentro? -preguntó él.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, extrañada. Cargó las dos pizzas con sus manos y volvió adentro, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando volvió, y pasó por el salón, notó que el Shane estiraba su cuello para ver quien estaba en la puerta, pero, sobre todo, quién visitaba a su "amiga". Al notar que la documentalista lo vio, siguiendo en sus asuntos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó la camarógrafa al "ex-lanzador de tiros de truco". Este, tan sólo hizo una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Mario...?

-¿Sabes, Trixie? Hace tiempo vengo esperando esto. -dijo el muchacho.

Una vez terminadas sus palabras, Twist volvió a ser él. Antes de que la muchacha grite o huya, le puso un pañuelo mojado en su nariz, haciéndola quedar completamente inconsciente.

-Encargate, Loki. -le ordenó a la versátil, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la desmayada joven. Esta asintió y creó una nueva ilusión, pero, esta vez, transformándose en Trixie. ¿La razón? Si ella se tardaba demasiado afuera, preocuparía al resto de la banda.

-Ehm, ¿chicos? -los llamó la "pelirroja". Todos voltearon en su dirección. -Mario trajo unas pizzas de regalo, para que almorcemos con eso. Yo no tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación a dormir un rato. Pasé una mala noche de insomnio. Buen provecho. -sonrió falsamente, para luego subir escaleras arriba y dirigirse a "su" habitación.

-Descansa. -le respondieron los otros.

Nadie sabía, excepto Loki y Twist, que la verdadera Trixie se encontraba dormida en los brazos del rubio, yéndose a toda velocidad en la meca del chico.

• • •

Twist llegó a su mansión unos veinte minutos después de andar conduciendo su meca. Su casa ya estaba terminada hace tiempo.

Con cuidado, bajó a la pelirroja y la apoyó bien contra su pecho, para así evitar que ella caiga al suelo. Rió al imaginarse esto y la observó dormir sobre él.

 _Se ve linda_.

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y, una vez que entró, buscó una habitación en donde ella pueda acomodarse y pasar los días que iba a estar allí. Buscaba algo sencillo, ya que ¿por qué le daría una lujosa y buena habitación, como la de él, si la tenía secuestrada? Sería ridículo, o al menos eso pensaba él.

El cuarto tenía una cama de una plaza, un armario pequeño, un escritorio con una silla y una estantería con varios libros. Además, tenía un baño propio. _Perfecto. Mientras no pueda salir de aquí, esto está genial_ ; pensó.

Apoyó a la documentalista en la cama y la observó durante unos minutos. Luego, al recordar que ella podía despertar en cualquier momento, se retiró y cerró la puerta con llave, dejándola completamente encerrada.

Gran sorpresa se llevaría Trixie al despertar.

 **"Sed de venganza" volvió! Estoy editando todos los capítulos, porque voy a hacer el fic más largo. Voy a subir capítulos los martes y jueves. Les parece?**

 **Y bien? Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un lugar desconocido

_**Capítulo dos: Un lugar desconocido.**_

Horas después, Trixie comenzó a despertar. En verdad esa sustancia era lo bastante fuerte para dejarla dormida por mucho tiempo, ya que hace unas tres horas había sucedido su "desmayo".

Al abrir completamente los ojos, notó algo extraño: no estaba en su habitación, ni en el Refugio Shane. Un cuarto con paredes blancas, una cama, un escritorio, una silla y una estantería llena de libros. Y un baño propio. No, claro que esto no era de ella. _¿Dónde estoy?_ ; se preguntó.

Intentó recordar algo, pero sólo eran recuerdos borrosos. Ella en su habitación editando vídeos, Junjie llamándola y un sonriente "Mario Bravado" regalandole dos cajas de pizzas para la banda. ¿Y qué había pasado luego? Nada. No lo recordaba. No se acordaba si había ido a su habitación, si se quedó hablando un rato con "Mario" o si se despidió de él y entró al refugio para almorzar. Nada.

Pero su pregunta era: ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?

En primer lugar, decidió recorrer el pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraba. No había ninguna pista de la persona que fuera dueña de este lugar. En el baño tampoco.

Desesperada. Así se sentía. Y con miedo. Corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla. Cerrada, con llave. No gritaba, solo intentaba abrir la puerta con la esperanza de romper la cerradura y así salir.

Pero se rindió, ya que esto era imposible. Se tiró en la cama a llorar. ¿Dónde estaban Eli, Junjie, Kord y Pronto cuando más los necesitaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación totalmente desconocida?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien, del otro lado, giraba una llave para abrir la puerta. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, la chica sólo miró como el picaporte giraba. Entonces, una persona entró con un plato y un vaso de agua en sus manos.

-¿T-Twist? -dijo ella, con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía ese rubio aquí?

-Oh, veo que despertaste. -fingió estar sorprendido. -Porque claro que lo hiciste, te oí como intentabas abrir, desesperada, la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó desconfiada.

-La pregunta en todo caso, querida Trixie, sería que haces tú en mi mansión. -la chica, al oír eso, dejó caer, no literalmente, su mandíbula al suelo, sorprendida. ¿Su mansión acababa de decir? -Puedo explicarte todo con gusto.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo estaba en mi habitación editando vídeos y escuché a Junjie llamándome. No sé como llegue aquí. Mi último recuerdo es cuando Mario estaba en la puerta del refugio, regalándome dos pizzas para los chicos y yo. Luego me dijo que quer... -se calló al instante, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. El rubio aprovechó este momento y apoyó el vaso y el plato en el escritorio y sonrió satisfecho. -Espera. Entonces, ese no era Mario... ¿eras tú?

-¡Bravo! Veo que usaste esa cabeza no sólo para peinarte. Claro que era yo, gracias a Loki. -volvio a sonreir, orgulloso de lo que había logrado. -¿Qué premio quieres ganarte por ese gran descubrimiento? ¿Una nueva cámara?

Esto sólo provocó enojo en la muchacha. No creyó capaz a ese tonto rubio de haber hecho algo como esto. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. Sería peor para ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó ella.

-Porque fuiste tú quien le avisó a Eli que yo estaba traicionándolos. Así como decidí tomar venganza contra los Shane por quedar huérfano, decido tomar venganza a ti por hacerle abrir los ojos de una vez por todas. Y no creas que podrás salir de aquí tan fácilmente. Hay cámaras por todas partes. -dijo/contó el de ojos aqua. -Y otra cosa. Agradece que te doy este tipo de cosas para comer, no todas las personas que secuestran a otras hacen este tipo de cosas. -sonrió con maldad y le guiñó un ojo a la joven. Acto seguido, se retiró de allí, dejándola sola por el resto del día.

La muchacha lloró. De bronca y tristeza. Jamás creyó que Twist haría algo así. Una pequeña esperanza se hizo presente en ella cuando Eli le dijo _"Estas con el hombre equivocado, Twist. ¡y lo sabes!_ ", en el momento en que se retiraba con el Doctor Blakk y sus secuaces del territorio de la Maestra Invencible, al ver la mirada que le dirigía el rubio a su amigo de ojos celestes. Una llena de decepción con él mismo.

Lo que ella no entendía, era por qué el de ojos aqua la había secuestrado. Sí, fue porque le avisó a el peliazul de que los estaba traicionando. ¡Pero fue Kord el que lo descubrió todo! ¡Ella tan solo corrió la voz! De todas maneras, jamás mandaría al troll de las cavernas al frente. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, y pondría su vida en peligro antes que la de el Shane, Junjie, el ingeniero y/o Pronto. Eran su familia.

Aunque, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de culparse. Se creía una estúpida, tonta e ingenua, al no poder darse cuenta con su cámara que Loki era una babosa malvada y les hacía creer a los cuatro que era buena. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Siempre usaba la cámara y filmaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. O incluso: ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que la versátil rechazó a Doc, cuando esta última le ofrecía un apretón de manos?

La culpa, tristeza, ira y enojo eran las emociones que la invadían en ese momento. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y observó la comida que Twist le había traído hace unos minutos, para luego sentarse en la silla y comenzar a masticar cada bocado de la comida y beber el agua, lentamente, entre lágrimas.

 **No me resistí a subir un capítulo...**

 **Quería dedicárselo a _We Are Never_ y al anónimo que comentaron ya el fic, porque fueron las dos primeras personas en tomarse la molestia de escribir un comentario. De verdad, gracias :)**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Trixie no está!

_**Capítulo tres: ¡Trixie no esta en su habitación!**_

Los únicos cuatro hombres de la Banda de Shane, se encontraban el refugio. Pronto estaba preparando una de sus nuevas recetas topoides, Junjie practicaba babosa-fu en el jardín, Kord hacia unas mejoras en las meca-bestias y, por último, Eli jugaba vídeo juegos, con Burpy en su hombro.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Trixie no había aparecido en todo el día, ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus cosas y, supuesta mente, la chica estaba durmiendo debido a su "su noche de insomnio". Ni Eli, que parecía tener ciertos sentimientos relacionados con el amor, se daba cuenta.

Tampoco Bluster, la fiel babosa tornado de la de ojos verdes, lo hacía. Normalmente, la muchacha, cada vez que salia de su habitación y no volvía, o cuando se encerraba en esta, solía ponerle seguro a la puerta, para que nada ni nadie la moleste ni toque sus cosas. Aunque ya, en cierto momento, la tornado comenzó a darse cuenta de la ausencia de su dueña. Por más de que hayan sido siete horas el tiempo que pasó desde que desapareció escaleras arriba, comenzaba una extrañarla.

Junjie y Kord entraron al mismo tiempo a la sala, donde el Shane intentaba superar el récord de Trixie en el juego. Ambos rieron al ver al de ojos celestes mordiendo su labio con rabia y nervios, sin poder superarlo.

-No es justo. ¿Cómo es tan buena en esto? -preguntó cansado. -Creí que eran las chicas malas en este tipo de cosas...

-Jamás debes criticar a alguien por su apariencia o género, Eli. -le dijo sabiamente el asiático. El troll de las cavernas, simplemente, rodó los ojos.

-Trixie aparenta una cosa y es totalmente otra. -dijo el último mencionado. El Shane estaba a punto de preguntar como la veían a su amiga, pero se vio interrumpido por algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien.

-Hoy, Pronto, les ha hecho una de sus nuevas recetas topoides: sopa de insectos. No vayan a retirarse de aquí queridos amigos, iré a buscar a Trixie. -les advirtió. La última vez que los había dejado solos con su comida, los cuatro habían escapado. Luego, tuvieron que comer obligados la comida del rastreador, el cual, solamente, tuvo piedad de la de ojos verdes por ser mujer.

-Pronto, Trix cierra la puerta de su habitación con llave siempre. Allí hay una copia de todas las llaves de cada habitación del refugio. La de ella tiene una "T" escrita. -Eli le señaló el cajón de las un mueble y el topoide se dirigió allí. Rápidamente, reconoció la llave de la habitación de la experta en babosas y se dirigió arriba. Murmuró un "Permiso, Trixie" y entró.

Se quedó bastante tiempo dentro de la habitación de su compañera. Al darse cuenta que ella no estaba en ninguna parte de su cuarto, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados: debajo de la cama, en el armario e, incluso, se fijó por la ventana para ver si estaba en el jardín. Podría haber saltado por esta para tomar un poco de aire. Pero, al no encontrarla, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Bajó, prácticamente, corriendo las escaleras, agitado. Sus amigos, al verlo Así, parado frente a ellos y sin decir absolutamente nada, fruncieron los ceños y el de ojos café alzó una ceja.

-Pronto, ¿qué sucede? -le preguntó Junjie, totalmente cansado de que el topoide no abriera la boca ni siquiera para respirar.

-¡Trixie no está en su habitación! -avisó /gritó, una vez que cobró el aliento.

-¿Cómo que no está? Eso es ridículo. Nosotros la vimos irse hacia arriba. Si hubiera bajado, la hubieramos visto. -comentó el peliazul, sin poder creerlo. Acto seguido, subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a la habitación que su amiga, llevándose así la misma sorpresa que el rastreador.

La Sting no estaba por ningún lado.

Desesperado, la buscó por todo el refugio: debajo de todas las camas, dentro de todos los armarios, en el cuarto de sus amigos, en el baño, en el tejado y en el jardín. Pero nada: no había rastro alguno de ella.

En un ataque de desesperación y con nervios nervioso, volvió a la sala, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban con ansiedad y preocupación.

-¿Noticias? - le preguntó Kord. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, frustrado. -No te preocupes, Eli. Ella va a aparecer.

-Deberíamos pensar en los lugares donde va Trixie sola. Digo, podría estar en uno de ellos. -sugirió el asiático.

-Es cierto. -concordó el de cabellos azules. -Veamos, ella siempre va al cine a ver las nuevas películas de Max Jackson o alguna otra película que haya salido.

-La conoces bastante bien ... -murmuró de el troll de las cavernas, en un intento que nadie lo escuche, solamente el Shane. Mala suerte: todos lo oyeron, ganándose una risa de dos de sus compañeros y un sonrojo de otro. -Puede estar, también, en el centro comercial.

-O en el Arcade. -volvió a sugerir Junjie.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Pronto, sorprendiendo a todos. -Las mujeres, a veces, necesitan pasar tiempo a solas, por si no lo notaron alguna vez en Trixie. -pretendió saber todo.

-Y entonces, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-Por si no lo pensaste alguna vez, para encontrar una chica o saber dónde se encuentra una, hay que pensar como ellas. Por ejemplo... -dijo, pensando en que hacían las mujeres normalmente. -¿Estos zapatos combinan con el vestido que me compré? ¿Dónde habré dejado mi bolso? ¿Y si voy a pedirle algo a alguna amiga para que me preste? -imitó una voz chillona.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Pronto? -preguntó el ingeniero. El pequeño ser morado abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Eso es! -gritó el Shane.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella pudo haber ido a lo de Dana o Brodie, ya saben, una visitarlas o pedirles algo, ya sea ropa o lo que sea.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ven? ¡El gran Pronto tenía razón!

-Si, claro. ¿Para qué iría a pedirle ropa? Ella tiene la suya. O a menos que tenga una cita... -molestó el reparador de un mecas a el de ojos celestes. Este, al oír la palabra "cita", abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿U-Ustedes cr-creen qué...? -comenzó a tartamudear.

-No. -lo cortaron todos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a todos los lugares que sugerimos? Ya saben, el Centro Comercial, el cine... Y pasemos también por lo de Brodie y Dana, aunque ni siquiera se quienes son. -dijo el de ojos café, frunciendo el ceño. Tenia razón: nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la mayoría de los aliados y/o amigos de la banda. -También debemos recorrer todo Bajoterra y las cavernas, ya que ella podría estar en algún lugar que no sugerimos.

-Hecho.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al garaje del refugio y se subieron a sus meca-bestias. Se separaron por si encontraban a su amiga y acordaron que se encontrarían en el refugio de nuevo si no la encontraban. Debían actuar rápido: ya estaba oscureciendo

• • •

Junjie fue el último en llegar al refugio. La muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo, no había aparecido por ninguna parte. Buscaron por dos horas, y ya eran las once de la noche.

Dentro de este, Eli, Kord y Pronto se encontraban en la sala. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, los tres giraron sus cuellos, para encontrarse con el asiático.

-Ninguna novedad. -dijo el último mencionado antes de que le pregunten algo. Si hubiera alguna noticia, tendría a la chica con él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó un desesperado Shane. La preocupación y el miedo eran dos emociones que no se habían ido de él desde que confirmó que la camarógrafa no se encontraba en el refugio.

-Tranquilo, Eli. Ella ya va a aparecer. Comamos algo y vayamos dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano y la buscaremos con más Tiempo. -sugirió el ingeniero, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo. -Estoy seguro de que ella aparecerá. -agregó.

El topoide se retiró de allí, para dirigirse a la cocina. A pesar de ser un completo tonto en algunos casos, sabía perfectamente que su comida los pondría de peor humor.

(...)

Una vez que habían cenado y alimentado a sus babosas, los cuatro hombres de la Banda de Shane, se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar.

Todos tardaron tiempo en dormirse, ya que estaban preocupados por la desaparición de su compañera. Boomer, la meca de la chica, se encontraba en el garage, junto a la de sus compañeros. Así que, ¿cómo pudo haber desaparecido si iba caminando? ¿Y si le había pasado algo o estaba en problemas, por qué no les había avisado por el intercomunicador que tenía?

Preguntas y dudas como esas no los dejaban dormir. Poco a poco, pudieron conciliar el sueño.

 **Hoy estoy de buen humor. El lunes voy a ir un recital de una banda que se llama "Level 42". Alguno/a la conoce?**

 ** _Nicole Kawaii_ : Me dio mucha risa tu comentario, en la parte Que decís *Me lanzan cuchillos*. Me reí en público y todos me miraron raro...**

 ** _Anónimo/a_ : Gracias por el comentario! Este capítulo va dedicado a vos. Saludos;)**

 **Que terminen bien el sábado y buen comienzo de domingo!**

 _ **Violett Vader.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Voy a matarlo!

_**Capítulo cuatro: ¡Voy a matarlo!**_

Era un nuevo día en Bajoterra. A las seis de la mañana en punto, Eli, Junjie y Kord se levantaron al escuchar el sonido de sus alarmas. Era temprano, sí, pero debían salir en busca de su amiga.

Pronto tardó en levantarse y abrir por completo los ojos, quince minutos exactos. No estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, pero si tardaba un rato más, debía aguantarse el mal humor y el sermón de sus amigos.

Los cuatro se encontraban desayunando, en silencio. Todos pensaban en donde estaría su amiga y en los lugares que debían ir. Visitarían otros y los mismo que ayer, ya que, al ser de noche, pudieron no haberla visto.

-Bien, escuchen. -llamó el líder. Los otros tres, dejaron su desayuno ya terminado y pusieron atención en las palabras que diría. -¿Ayer nadie fue a lo de Brodie o Dana, no? -todos asintieron. -Bien. Primero, iremos a esos lugares. Esta vez, nos moveremos en grupos: no tiene sentido ir separados, si es lo que hicimos ayer y no la encontramos. Es hora de partir. Vamos a las mecas.

Todos volvieron a asentir y se dirigieron al garage, donde tomaron su respectiva meca y arrancaron, en dirección a lo de la ex-ladrona de Bajoterra: Dana Por.

• • •

-¿Shane? ¿Qué haces aquí? -lo recibió la pelirosa, extrañada. Hace tiempo que no los veía. Detrás del líder, vio que se encontraban el ingeniero, el rastreador y el asiático. Faltaba alguien. -Oigan... ¿dónde está la pelirroja, Trixie? ¿Le ocurrió algo? No la veo con ustedes.

-A eso venimos. -le contestó el peliazul. Una vez más, la muchacha los miró extrañada. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Se movió a un costado y dejó entrar a la Banda de Shane, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y bien? -les preguntó. -¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo por qué tanto misterio.

-Escucha, Dana. Trixie desapareció ayer por la tarde. Pronto fue a buscarla a su habitación para el segundo plato del almuerzo y no la encontró. La buscamos por todo Bajoterra, en todas las cavernas, pero no aparece. Pensamos que, quizás, ella podría estar aquí contigo, pudiste haberla visto ayer. ¿Tienes idea de algo? ¿O de dónde podría estar? -le preguntó el Shane.

-De verdad, no. -respondió, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. -Trixie no me visitó ni nada parecido ayer, ni vino por la noche. Si lo hubiera hecho, les habría avisado, supongo. ¿No creen?

-Rayos. -exclamó el troll de las cavernas, ignorando la última pregunta de la ex-ladrona. No era hora de ser irónica.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias. -le dijo Junjie.

-No, está bien. Vengan de nuevo si necesitan algo y avisen si la encuentran. -sonrió con lastima ella.

• • •

-¿¡Cómo que desapareció!? -chilló/dijo/gritó Brodie, apenas Eli había terminado de contarle, exactamente, lo mismo que le contó a Dana.

-Exacto. No sabemos donde está, si fue a alguna Caverna, si pasó la noche en alguna de estas o que. Se fue sin dejar rastro. -respondió el ingeniero, aturdido por aquel grito. -Dana Por nos dijo que no estuvo con ella.

-¿Ella no pasó la noche aquí, ni nada por el estilo? -preguntó Junjie, nervioso de la respuesta que pueda darles la joven y con miedo de que pegue otro grito.

-No, nada. Somos amigas, pero no pasó la noche aquí. -contestó ella, preocupada. -Aunque, creo que, si lo hubiera hecho, les habría avisado. ¿No es cierto? -les dijo, al igual que la pelirosa.

-Sí. -respondieron todos.

-No tengo idea de dónde podría estar. Lo único que puedo ofrecerles es sumarme a su búsqueda. -en ese momento, la pequeña Trini vino corriendo.

-¡Banda de Shane! -exclamó la niña, feliz. Al ver que había a alguien que no conocía, frunció el ceño. Luego, lo frunció aún más al darse cuenta que faltaba alguien. -¿Quién es él? -preguntó, señalando a pelinegro. -¿Y dónde está Trixie?

-Soy Junjie, protector de las Cavernas del Este. -se presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa. -Y Trixie... ha desaparecido. La estamos buscando. -sonrió tristemente.

-¿Cómo?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Trini. La Banda de Shane debe buscar a Trixie antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Luego, te contaré dentro. -le dijo la muchacha.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Brodie. Te avisaremos si aparece o algo. -agradeció el líder, viendo como la niña hacía un puchero. -No te preocupes, Trini. La encontraré.

-¿Tú sólo? -preguntó inocentemente la última mencionada. Como respuesta, recibió las mejillas de el Shane con un notable color rojizo. -¡Te gusta! ¡Trixie te gusta!

-¡Trini! -la regañó Brodie. -Suerte, Banda de Shane. -les sonrió como respuesta.

• • •

-Trixie no estuvo ni está en lo de Dana ni Brodie. Creo que debemos ir por ayuda. -sugirió el peliazul.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda de quién? -preguntó el rastreador, sin entender nada. No era el único: Kord y Junjie tampoco habían entendido al muchacho.

-De El Caballero. ¿No recuerdan lo rápido que encontró a Dana, cuando robó la ametralladora de Blakk? No tardó nada.

-Sí. -dijeron el troll de las cavernas y el topoide, entendiendo todo.

-No. -dijo el experto en babosa-fu, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Quién es ese tipo?

-No importa. Debemos ir a buscarlo. Pero antes, ¿qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas a lo de Mario? Estuvimos buscando por todas las cavernas todo el día, y ya es hora de almorzar. -propuso el de ojos celestes. Por parte de todos, se ganó un "sí" como respuesta.

Conversando de temas que no sean la desaparición de Trixie, llegaron a "Pizza Rebote". Dentro, el ex-lanzador de tiros de truco se encontraba sacando una pizza recién hecha del horno. Al verlos entrar, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo están? -los saludó, sonriente. -¿Día de chicos?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. -respondió el Shane. -Trixie desapareció. La buscamos todo el día.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el pelimarrón, sin poder creerlo. -¿Cuándo?

-Ayer, luego de que hayas venido al refugio a traernos las dos pizzas. Dijo que se iba a su habitación a descansar, y, cuando Pronto la fue a buscar, no la encontró. Ella no bajó en ningún momento. -contó el de ojos café.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los cinco. Mario Bravado no hablaba, y eso los ponía nerviosos.

-¿Mario? -lo llamó el troll. -¿Estas bien?

-Yo no fui ayer a su refugio a llevarles pizzas, ni nada de eso. -dijo, preocupado y extrañado por lo dicho del asiático.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas ridículo! -le dijo Pronto.

-No, en serio, de verdad. Ayer no salí de aquí. Solo vino un sujeto desconocido a pedir dos pizzas con queso extra. Nadie vino ayer aparte de él, ni tampoco yo salí de aquí. -volvió a decirles. -¿Quieren ver las grabaciones? Tengo todo en la computadora. -ofreció.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron con el ex-lanzador de tiros de truco a la computadora. Esta, mostraba a Mario preparando unas pizzas y luego de quince minutos después, un muchacho rubio con una babosa versátil malvada en su hombro, entró.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debí saberlo desde un principio! -dijo con rabia el peliazul, al ver a Twist en la computadora. La ilusión creada por Loki no funcionaba en las cámaras, por lo que lo filmó como el y no como por la persona que se hizo pasar. -¡Voy a matarlo!

-No hay tiempo para eso. -intentó tranquilizarlo Junjie, apoyando una mano en su hombro. -Debemos comer algo ahora y luego regresar al refugio para armar un plan. No puede salirse con la suya y dejar a Trixie por mucho tiempo donde quiera que esté. No está segura en ese lugar. Pero, ¿quién es ese rubio? Nunca lo he visto.

-Junjie tiene razón, Eli. No eres el único preocupado aquí por Trixie, pero creo que deberíamos almorzar algo aquí y luego ir al refugio, para armar un buen plan. -concordó Kord. -Y el es Twist. Estuvo uno o dos días en la banda, pero nos traicionó porque estaba con Blakk.

-Bien. -aceptó el muchacho. Sus amigos tenían razón: no podían ir a buscar a Trixie con todo el hambre que tenían y sin un buen plan. Fallarían en el intento.

-Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo es qué sucedió todo? Omitamos la parte en la que ese tipo viene aquí a pedirme las pizzas. -pidió Mario. La banda se miró entre si y asintieron al mismo tiempo. El experto en babosa-fu comenzó a hablar. Mario no lo conocía, pero luego tendrían una correcta presentación.

-Bueno, sucedió todo ayer cuando estábamos en el refugio. -comenzó a contar. -Todos estábamos haciendo una cosa distinta, Pronto dormía, Eli y Kord jugaban a los vídeojuegos y yo alimentaba a mi arsenal. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y la abrí. Allí estaba Twist haciéndose pasar por ti. Me explicó quien eras tú y me pidió que la llamé a Trixie con la excusa que debía decirle algo. Creo que ella estaba editando vídeos en su habitación, porque cuando la llamé bajó las escaleras. Luego, llevó las pizzas a la cocina y se fue afuera a hablar con Twist, pensando que eras tú. Cerró la puerta, así que no sabemos que pasó desde ahí. -terminó de contar, mientras Mario les servía una pizza en la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-Ese debe ser el momento en que se la llevó. -opinó el ex-lanzador de tiros de truco, mientras veía a sus amigos comer. -¿Y luego, ocurrió algo más?

-Sí. -dijo, esta vez, Kord. -Ella entró al refugio y nos dijo que no comería nada porque había pasado una noche de insomnio o algo así. Le dijimos que descansara y se fue arriba.

-Y ese, supongo que fue el momento en que la versátil se hizo pasar por ella. -volvió a opinar el pelimarrón.

-Exacto. -concordaron todos.

Se quedaron unas dos horas con Mario Bravado en "Pizza Rebote" hablando de cualquier tema que saliera: los deliciosas que estaban las pizzas, las nuevas mejoras de las mecas que había hecho Kord, como había mejorado Eli con Stunks, etcétera.

Hasta que, decidieron que era mejor volver al refugio. Por más de que quisieran quedarse más tiempo allí, tenían que elaborar el plan para rescatar a la pelirroja, el cual creían que no sería nada fácil.

-Gracias por las pizzas, Mario. Volveremos pronto. -agradeció el líder de la banda.

-Cuando quieran. Avisen cuando ella aparezca. Supongo que se pondrán felices, sobre todo tú, Eli. -molestó un poco. Las risas del topoide y el ingeniero no tardaron en llegar, al igual que el leve sonrojo del peliazul. El asiático solo frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero ese comentario lo había hecho molestar un poco, acción que notó al instante Kord.

Los cuatro salieron del local y subieron a sus mecas. Mientras recorrían el camino, Pronto no pudo evitar hacer dos preguntas que lo tenían intrigado.

-¿Llamaremos ahora a El Caballero?

-No. -sonrió el Shane. -Ya tenemos la ubicación de Trix, no es necesario llamarlo para eso. Podemos hacerlo solos.

-¿Esa chica te gusta mucho, no es así Eli? -le preguntó, esta vez, en un susurro, para que los demás no escuchen.

El de ojos celestes, con algo de vergüenza, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

 **Lo siento! Tardé mucho en subir un capítulo.**

 **Se que no está tan bueno, pero, igualmente, espero que les guste.**

 **El lunes la pasé increíble en el recital de "Level 42". Alguno/a de ustedes conoce/escucha esa banda?**

 **Les mando saludos:)**


	5. Capítulo 5: No soy tu esclava

_**Capítulo cinco: No soy tu esclava.**_

En la misma mañana en la que los cuatro hombres de la Banda de Shane se levantaban temprano para comenzar la búsqueda de su amiga, Trixie había despertado aún más dormida que ellos. ¿La razón? No había pasado una buena noche, gracias a no poder dormir porque se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y las pesadillas que tuvo en los pocos momentos que durmió.

Extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba las bromas de Kord a Pronto, las quejas de Junjie cuando no lo dejaban meditar, los momentos a solas que pasaba con Eli y a las babosas, sobre todo a su fiel babosa tornado, la cual le daba consejos sobre cualquier problema que tuviera, a pesar de que no pueda hablar.

Apenas abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Refugio Shane. Al principio, se asustó, pero al instante recordó que estaba en la mansión de Twist, ya que este la había secuestrado.

Se dirigió al baño y cepilló sus dientes. El rubio, mientras ella dormía, le había dejado un cepillo de dientes, de cabello, pasta dental y tres toallas. Satisfecha con eso, se peinó y salió del baño.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno. -se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. El ojiaqua se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y, al notar que ella lo miraba, le señaló con su cabeza el escritorio, donde estaba la comida. -Cómelo. Luego, te traeré el almuerzo. Te recomiendo que busques algo para entretenerte, porque estarás todo el tiempo aquí. No saldrás para nada. ¡Ah! Y lava las cosas con el jabón y agua del baño. -dicho eso se retiró, con una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa en el rostro.

El chico si que se sentía bien teniendo autoridad sobre la pelirroja. Sobre todo, sin que ningún integrante de la Banda de Shane la protegiera.

La especialista en babosas rodó los ojos y se dirigió al escritorio. Allí, encontró lo que desayunaría el día de hoy: unos huevos con tostadas y jugo de naranja. _Al menos me alimenta. Y con un buen desayuno._

Lentamente, empezó a comer. Mientras hacía esto, pensaba en como podía escaparse de aquí.

Debe haber alguna manera. ¿Las ventanas? No, imposible. Twist me dijo que había cámaras filmando todo lo que estaba alrededor de la mansión. ¿Las puertas? Deben estar cerradas con llave, y las cámaras deben filmarlas también. _¡El intercomunicador que me dio Eli!_

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dirigió su mano a su oreja. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que el aparato no estaba allí. Twist se lo había quitado mientras ella estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-Maldición. -murmuró. El hecho de pensar que, mientras dormía, el rubio le quitó su intercomunicador y no podía comunicarse con la Banda, la hacía ponerse furiosa.

Al instante, recordó que su secuestrador le ordenó que lave el plato y el vaso, que usó para desayunar, con agua y jabón en el baño. Eso, la hacía enfurecer aún más. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Pero, por primera vez, decidió obedecerlo. Cuando apenas terminó de desayunar,se dirigió al baño y lavó todas las cosas. Al terminar dicha tarea, se acostó en la incómoda cama. ¿Qué podría hacer allí?

Cuando se enteró que Twist la había secuestrado, ella creyó que el recién mencionado la iba a tratar peor: pensó que no le daría de comer, a lo sumo de beber y que no la pondría en una habitación. Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en una, realmente se sorprendió. Al menos, el de ojos aqua estaba siendo algo amable con ella. No, amable no era la palabra. Quizás sentía pena por ella. O, tal vez, no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer en una gran mansión en la cual estaba, solamente, encerrada en una aburrida y simple habitación?

Una idea vino a su mente y se sentó en la cama, para luego pararse. Con paso lento, se dirigió a la estantería que estaba en esa habitación. Entre todos los libros que habían, que eran demasiados, eligió uno basado en una película de Max Jackson.

 _Al menos, Twist tiene buen gusto en la lectura._

• • •

-Parece que te entretuviste con algo. -comentó una voz, interrumpiendo su tranquilo momento de lectura. Trixie levantó la cabeza y, en la puerta, se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos, que Twist, con un plato y un vaso de agua en sus manos. Antes de que la chica le reprochara por interrumpirla, continuó hablando. -Bien, aquí tienes el almuerzo. Has lo mismo del desayuno, lava las cosas. Con agua y jabón. -se dio media vuelta y, antes de irse...

-No soy tu esclava. -le dijo ella, mas alto que lo pretendía, con los dientes apretados. furiosa. Cuatro palabras, catorce letras, las cuales hicieron que el ojiaqua diera media vuelta de nuevo y la mirara mal.

-No es que lo seas, pero me gusta pensar que lo eres. Aunque eres mi prisionera, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué mejor no comes lo que te dejé en ese escritorio y dejas de reprochar? Y de paso, cierras la boca un poco. Es música para mis oídos no escucharte.

-No sería música si no tendría sonido, idiota. ¿O es qué, acaso, alguna vez has escuchado música sin sonido?

-No, nunca escuché música sin sonido. Pero no interesa, ni viene al caso. Cumple con lo que te digo, prisionera. -remarcó la última palabra y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que los chicos vendrán por mí en cualquier momento, no? ¿Y qué caerás? -le preguntó ella, mirándolo mal, como él había hecho anteriormente.

-No seas tan ilusa, Trixie. La babosa versátil tiene sus trucos. El Shane y sus tontos amigos, que a la vez son tuyos, no se darán cuenta que estás aquí. -respondió sonriendo. Antes de volver a irse, la chica pelirroja lo interrumpió una vez más, furiosa.

-Aquí el único iluso eres tú. Y tonto también. Te lo recuerdo por si no te acordabas que ese adjetivo forma parte de tu personalidad.

-¿Cómo dijiste? -preguntó, apretando los puños. Lentamente, fue acercándose a ella, quien, a pesar de comenzar a tener miedo, no lo demostraría frente a él.

-Te dije iluso. Y tonto. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -le dijo ella señalando y golpeando su cabeza, donde se encuentra el cerebro.

-Cierra la boca. No te pases de lista. -le dijo, tomándola del mentón. La Sting lo miró con asco e intentó separarse lo más rápido que podía. Falló: el muchacho tenía bastante más fuerza que ella, aunque no la estaba lastimando. -No deberías hablar cuando no te conviene. -le advirtió, con una mirada fría. La de ojos verdes decidió callarse, así que solo se dispuso a rodar los ojos de la manera menos disimulada posible. Acto seguido, comenzó a comer.

 **Twist se enojó...**

 **Son las 20:26 en Argentina. Espero que terminen de la mejor manera el fin de semana que, en mi opinión, se terminó bastante rápido :(**

 **¡Buen comienzo de semana!**

 **Les gustó el capítulo? Gracias por los comentarios! :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Tenemos que ir por ella

_**Capítulo seis: Tenemos que ir por ella.**_

-Bueno, no es complicado lo que vamos a hacer. -comenzó a decir Eli, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala del refugio. Sus amigos ya lo estaba esperando allí. -Tenemos que ir a la mansión de Twist y buscar a Trixie por cada habitación. Entraremos por las ventanas o alguna puerta, no nos será problema abrirlas. Kord y Junjie saben como hacerlo. El único problema, son las cámaras que tiene Twist allí.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene cámaras? -preguntó el topoide. El experto en babosa-fu y el ingeniero asintieron, dándole la razón a Pronto.

-Bueno... El otro día que Trixie salió, me contó que, mientras estaba en el centro comercial, se encontró a Twist, que estaba comprando algo de ropa. Por lo que me dijo, él no se dio cuenta que ella también se encontraba allí. Cuando él salió del centro comercial, ella lo siguió sin que él se de cuenta y llegó a su mansión. Y luego me dijo como era desde afuera y por qué cosas estaba compuesta. -contó.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo a nosotros? -preguntó Junjie con algo de molestia en su voz. El troll de las cavernas notó eso, por lo que decidió intervenir. Más tarde, hablaría con el asiático, quien comenzaba a sonar cada vez más molesto con el tema "Eli y Trixie".

-Quizás se olvido. -comentó. -De todas formas, yo puedo hacerme cargo de las cámaras de seguridad. No es algo tan difícil, debemos usar las babosas o puedo hackearlas.

-Bien dicho. Cuando entremos a la mansión de Twist, vayan a todas las habitaciones. Recorran toda la casa, Trixie podría estar en cualquier parte. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, a eso de las 8:00. -comentó el Shane, muy seguro de su plan. -Tenemos que ir por ella.

-¿Y cómo es la mansión de Twist por fuera? -preguntó el rastreador, quien se había quedado con esa duda desde que el líder de la banda lo mencionó.

-Grande. -contó el último mencionado. -Y tiene varias cámaras alrededor, por lo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos y silenciosos. Trixie en verdad que está en peligro allí. Tenemos que ir por ella.

• • •

El día había llegado. La pelirroja estaba desaparecida hace tres días y hoy irían por ella. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarla allí, donde quiera que este, en este caso, la mansión de Twist.

Los cuatro hombres desayunaron mientras conversaban de todo aquel tema que se cruce en la conversación: volvían a repasar el plan para rescatar a la muchacha de ojos verdes, le daban ideas a Kord para desactivar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, le aconsejaban a Pronto que primero trate de olfatear a la chica para así seguir su olfato y encontrarla rápidamente, etcétera.

El troll de las cavernas recordaba, perfectamente, que cuando Mario Bravado mencionó que el peliazul sería el más feliz en rescatar a la chica y tenerla de vuelta en el refugio, Junjie hizo frunció el ceño y, por su cara, notó que ese comentario le molestó. También, recordó que cuando el de ojos celestes mencionó que la Sting le había contado y dicho la ubicación de la mansión de Twist y cómo era esta por afuera, la manera en la que Junjie preguntó por qué no se los había dicho a ellos también, fue de manera molesta.

-Ehm, Junjie. ¿Tienes un minuto? -le preguntó el ingeniero al asiático, una vez que habían terminado de desayunar y lavado las cosas. Eli y Pronto se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

-Claro. -respondió este simplemente, sin tener idea de qué le preguntaría su enorme amigo azul.

-Escucha. Se que quizás te parecerá raro lo que te pregunte, pero te he estado notando molesto cuando alguien hace algún comentario romántico sobre Eli y Trixie. Uno de ellos es cuando Mario dijo que Eli será el más feliz de ver a Trixie o cuando Eli, mencionó que Trix le había dicho solo a él la ubicación de la mansión de Twist. ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó directo, sin rodeos.

El de ojos café quedó perplejo. Él sabía que había demostrado mostrarse molesto, pero no creyó que alguien más notara eso. Creyó que el mismo se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer no. Aunque, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había sentido así.

-Siendo totalmente sincero, Kord, ni siquiera me di cuenta si hice alguna mueca o algo por el estilo. -mintió. El troll de las cavernas alzó una ceja, sin creerle. -Pero si llego a sentir algo, te lo diré. Serás el primero. Lo prometo.

-¡Chicos! -los llamó el Shane, entrando a la sala, con el topoide detrás. -Es hora de irnos. ¿Están listos?

-Listos. -afirmaron.

• • •

El recorrido hacia la mansión era bastante largo. Aproximadamente, duraba cuarenta y cinco (45) minutos. Y la Banda de Shane, menos una integrante, claro, iban recién por los diez.

-El gran Pronto ya se cansó de este recorrido. -se quejó el rastreador.

-No seas fastidioso, Pronto. Recién vamos por los... -dijo el mecánico, mirando un reloj. -diez minutos.

-¡Eso es demasiado tiempo para Pronto! No se como ustedes tres pueden aguantar tanto tiempo sentados en estas incómodas meca-bestias.

-¿Preferirías ir sentado o de pie? Porque, de pie, tardarías más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. -le dijo Eli. -Y, por cierto, Lucky no es nada incómoda.

-Una hora y media, para ser exactos. -agregó Junjie. Ambos lograron mantener callado al topoide, hasta que llegaron a la gran mansión. Allí, los cuatro hombres abrieron la boca con sorpresa y asombro. Realmente, no se lo esperaban.

-¿Aa-allí es? -balbuceó el troll de las cavernas.

-Sí, eso es. ¿No es demasiado grande para una sola persona? -el de ojos café frunció el ceño. Esta acción, se repetía cada vez más en él.

-¡Es demasiado para él! ¡Pero perfecta para Pronto! -comenzó a decir el último mencionado. -Imagínense todas las cosas que puede haber allí dentro. Habitaciones con camas mucho más grande que las que tenemos, baños enormes, una gran biblioteca para leer, una sala para ver películas, cocina con manjares deliciosos, quizás un salón de...

-Está bien, Pronto. -lo cortó el ingeniero. El pelinegro y el peliazul le agradecieron con la mirada. -Hora de entrar. Mientras tú hablabas sobre la mansión de Twist, desactivé las cámaras.

Los cuatro se dividieron y se fueron en distintas direcciones. No fue problema el tener que abrir las ventanas y las puertas, ya que, la mayoría de estas, estaban abiertas.

Junjie entró por una puerta que daba a la cocina, Kord por el garage, Pronto por una habitación totalmente vacía y Eli por un baño enorme.

Trixie y Twist se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Pero, cada uno, de distinto tipo.

 **Qué creen que le pasa a Junjie?**

 **Creo que el capítulo me quedo mal, a pesar de que le hice varias correcciones. En verdad, lo siento mucho si no les gustó.**

 **Faltan sólo dos capítulos para que "Sed de venganza" termine. Uno de ellos lo voy a subir el jueves 15, o sea, pasado mañana (al menos es así en mi país, que son las 21:45).**

 **Y el otro... no sé. Quizás el sábado o el domingo. Cuál día prefieren ustedes?**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo siete!**

 **Saludos :)**


	7. Capítulo 7: La encontré

_**Capítulo siete: La encontré.**_

Habían pasado, exactamente, quince minutos desde que entraron a la gran mansión del rubio. Por los intercomunicadores, hablaban y se comunicaban entre sí, diciéndose en que habitaciones habían estado buscando a la pelirroja. No era la idea que el mismo integrante de la Banda de Shane vaya a la misma habitación que había ido, anteriormente, su compañero. Se encontrarían con el mismo resultado: no encontrar a la muchacha.

-¡Chicos! -llamó Kord. Antes de que los demás lo interrumpan y hablen todos al mismo tiempo, cosa que podría resultar mal, ya que el ojiaqua podría escucharlos, agregó. -Acabo de ver a Twist salir de uña de las habitaciones. Tuve que esconderme bien, de lo contrario, me hubiera visto. Se lo ve bastante animado y seguro.

-Lo tengo. -respondió el de ojos café. -Está justo delante mío. Traten de distraerlo y vigilen Todos sus pasos para que no suba donde estoy yo. Voy a dirigirme por donde el se fue. Eso debe conducir a donde se encuentra Trixie. Avísenme si se dirige nuevamente donde me encuentro.

-Entendido. -le contestaron los demás.

Acto seguido, el asiático se dirigió al pasillo por donde el dueño de la mansión apareció, y comenzó a recorrer todas las habitaciones. Nada. En estas, se podía ver una cama de una plaza, una sencilla mesa de luz, una silla y un escritorio. Vaya que la casa era enorme.

Siguió buscando entre todos los lugares y habitaciones que veía, hasta que, solamente, quedaron tres puertas.

 _Debe ser una de estas. Si no está Trixie, hay que recorrer lo que queda de la mansión._

Se decidió, y abrió las dos primeras puertas de las habitaciones. Nada: se encontró con lo mismo que tenía las otras, aunque estas tenían algunos objetos más. ¿Dónde estaría la de ojos verdes?

Con nervios, se dirigió hacia la tercer puerta. Con cuidado y silencio, la abrió: con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, observó lo que estaban buscando hace varios días.

La pelirroja se encontraba allí, en la cama, acostada. Estaba durmiendo.

-La encontré. -murmuró, solo para que sus amigos puedan escucharlo.

-¿¡En dónde está!? -dijo/grito el Shane. Se calmó un poco luego de que el topoide y el troll de las cavernas murmuraran un "shh" -Necesito ir a buscarla. Dame la ubicación y como debo llegar, Junjie.

-Tranquilo, Eli. -dijo entre dientes el asiático. -Espérenme en el jardín, creo que esto va a tardar un buen rato. Ella está durmiendo. Voy a despertarla para que venga con nosotros y luego nos iremos. -agregó. Como respuesta, recibió un "de acuerdo" por parte de dos de sus amigos y un bufido por parte de otro.

Había llegado la hora.

Una vez más, desde la puerta, observó a la joven. Esta se veía muy tranquila y serena mientras dormía. Pero su sorpresa fue que, al acercarse, la encontró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla para nada agradable.

-Trix. -comenzó a llamarla, tocando su hombro suavemente. Al ver que la chica seguía con sus ojos cerrados haciendo fuerza y sus puños apretados, decidió comenzar a acelerar el paso. No vaya a ser que el rubio se dirija a la habitación y lo encuentre ahí. -Trixie ... -volvió a llamar.

-¿Ehm? ¿Qué? ¡¿Junjie?! -dijo, apenas abrió los ojos por completo. Se incorporó rápidamente y lo observó. Acto seguido, frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca. -Vete, Twist. Me tienes harta con tus ilusiones. ¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer? No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

-No soy Twist ni su babosa versátil, Trixie. Soy de verdad Junjie. Vinimos con Eli, Kord y Pronto a buscarte. -mencionó. La especialista en babosas lo miró por un rato largo, como examinándolo.

Al notar que ese par de ojos esmeralda lo observaba con demasiada atención, el pelinegro comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Nunca había recibido una gran atención por parte de la muchacha y comenzaba una sentir algo extraño en su estomago.

-Sí. Eres tu. -ella sonrió. Al escuchar esas tres palabras, el le devolvió la sonrisa, relajando su cuerpo. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a acercarse al de él. Había recibido un corto abrazo por parte de su ¿amiga?

-Debemos apresurarnos. -le dijo, cuando ella se separó, sin darle tiempo de corresponder ese abrazo. -Los chicos nos esperan en el jardín de la mansión, abajo.

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Junjie tomo de la mano a la camarógrafa, haciendo que la mencionada se sonroje un poco. Para suerte de ambos, el experto en babosa-fu se sabía el recorrido de memoria y no tardó en demasiado en llegar al jardín, donde los esperaba el resto de la banda. Estos, al ver a Trixie, sacaron de su rostro una enorme sonrisa, sobre todo, el peliazul.

Pero no eran los únicos que la vieron llegar junto al pelinegro...

-¡Oye! -les grito alguien. El rubio, dueño de la mansión, se encontraba apuntándoles, o Trixie mejor dicho, con una babosa granada malvada. -¡Tráela de nuevo aquí! ¡Vuelve, cineasta!

-¿¡En serio vas a dispararle esa babosa a una chica!? -preguntó el de ojos celestes, sin poder creerlo. El ojiaqua solo sonrió con maldad. -¡Te creí Más inteligente! -agregó, ganándose una mala mirada de la muchacha. Esta última creyó que lo decía porque iba a dispararle a ella, pensando que no valía la pena.

-Yo también te creí más inteligente a ti, ya sabes. No te diste cuenta a tiempo de que estaba traicionándolos y fue ella quien te lo comunicó. -le dijo al Shane. -Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, le dispararé a una chica. -agregó, señalando con su cabeza a la joven, la cual se encontraba caminando hacia atrás, lejos de sus amigos. La razón de esto fue que no quería que ellos salgan lastimados, Así que, sin que ellos se den cuenta, fue alejándose poco a poco, hasta quedar Lejos.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar para comenzar una disparar ni para cubrir a la chica, disparó la babosa haciendo que esta haga un ataque spikesploder hacia la muchacha: le arrojó sus fragmentos explosivos desde su cuerpo, los cuales aterrizaron alrededor de donde estaba ella, rodeándola por completo, y, por último, explotaron todos juntos, dejando un gran humo de su alrededor.

Apenas el humo se fue, todos los hombres presentes miraron hacia la misma dirección, para encontrarse con el mismo resultado: Trixie se encontraba tirada en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. El impacto fuerte había sido demasiado fuerte.

Twist sonrió con burla y victoria, totalmente satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer. En cambio, los demás, lo miraron con odio. ¿Cómo era posible que el recién mencionado no pensara en el daño que le hacía a los demás?

-¡Vas a pagar por eso! -gritó totalmente enojado el Shane.

Pronto no tardo en dispararle al muchacho su babosa flatulorhinka, quien esquivo fácilmente. Este les disparó una mocosa, la cual fue esquivada por toda la banda. Antes de que siga disparando, Junjie cerró el duelo con su broche de oro: disparando un Yu-yu **(se escribe así por lo que busqué)** , hizo que el rubio se retirará, luego de haberlo rodeado con una gran pared de fuego.

Una vez que lo vieron retirarse, todos corrieron en dirección a la inconsciente chica. Al llegar, todos se arrodillaron. El de ojos café puso sus dedos en su cuello, para controlar las pulsaciones de ella. Mientras lo hacía, la observaba. Sin duda, era una chica muy hermosa y atractiva.

-Ella estará bien. -avisó, observándola una vez más.

-Bien. -respondió con sequedad el Shane, mientras observaba como su compañero miraba a la chica que le gustaba.

No podía creer que en el poco tiempo que la vio, que fue tan solo hace unos minutos, la volvía a perder. Había una gran diferencia en que ella desapareciera por tres o cuatro Días y en que estuviera inconsciente por un tiempo. Pero, a pesar de eso, la extrañaba.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, empezando desde su brazo para dirigirse hacia su mejilla. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que no era el único allí, pero para sus amigos eso no era ninguna sorpresa: todos sabía cuan enamorado estaba de la pelirroja.

Pero, no se daba cuenta de que un pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada, causando un incómodo silencio entre los cuatro.

-Ehm, ¿Eli? -llamó Kord, para interrumpir el momento incómodo y romper el hielo. El mencionado levantó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. -Creo que deberíamos irnos. ¿No crees?

-Cierto. -reconoció el ojiceleste. Sin importarle nada, solamente ella, puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la pelirroja y la cargó. Luego, abrazó suavemente sus piernas y su espalda, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se acerque al de el.

Siendo visto por todos sus compañeros, se dirigió a su mecabestia en forma de lobo, Lucky. Luego, se subió a esta con la muchacha aún encima suyo y esperó a sus amigos, mientras observaba a su amiga.

Pero el experto en babosa-fu no le había quitado la mirada de encima, sintiendo una extraña sensación molesta en su estomago. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a apretar sus puños y poner su mirada muy seria.

A su vez, Junjie no se había dado cuenta que su amigo ingeniero se había dado cuenta de las actitudes del ojicafé. Pero si el primer mencionado decía que no le ocurría nada con la muchacha de ojos verdes, le creería.

O al menos, haría el intento.

 **No saben lo que me pasó con este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, yo escribo todo el capítulo en Word y luego me dirijo a "Doc Manager" para editarlo y agregarle unas cositas más. Cuando voy a guardarlo y a punto de subirlo, se me empiezan a mezclar las palabras y se salen los puntos, comas, las mayúsculas, minúsculas y el orden de las palabras. Me quería matar :p**

 **Tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo de nuevo, pero bueno, acá está.**

 **Solo falta un capítulo para que el fic termine. Aunque, luego de terminarlo, voy a comenzar la secuela.**

 **Me encantó la parte en la que Eli carga a Trixie. Estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribió y se me ocurrió :) Ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Y qué creen que le pasa a Junjie? Yo se que ustedes tienen alguna idea... ;)**

 **Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que es el último.**


	8. Capítulo 8: De vuelta en el refugio

_**Capítulo ocho (final): De vuelta en el refugio.**_

El efecto de la babosa granada si que causó un gran impacto en la muchacha.

Exactamente, habían pasado tres horas y media (3:30) y aún no despertaba. Aunque, según Pronto, la muchacha quizás tenía algo de sueño y se durmió mientras estaba desmayada.

Todos lo miraron sin poder creer lo que el topoide decía.

-Eso es algo muy poco probable. -opinó el asiático. Por parte del otro humano y el gran ser azul, recibió que ellos asintieran con la cabeza.

-Ya despertará, amigo. -le dijo el troll de las cavernas al peliazul. A este último mencionado se lo veía nervioso, e incluso, de su frente, salían pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-Lo se Kord, pero no puedo creer que el efecto de esa babosa dure tanto. Y sólo es una granada. -murmuró frustrado.

-Bueno, Twist le dio muy cerca con respecto a la puntería. -volvió a opinar el experto en babosa-fu. -Es decir, con ese ataque que hizo, claro que iba a dejarla inconsciente.

-No ayudas. -le murmuró el ingeniero, al ver como el líder despeinaba su cabello azul nervioso.

-Bueno, pero Pronto cree que... -el rastreador se vio interrumpido cuando apenas abrió la boca para acotar algo, ya que se escuchó un ruido desde una de las habitaciones.

Inmediatamente, todos se pararon de los sillones para dirigirse al cuarto de la pelirroja, pero el líder levantó la mano en señal de que paren.

-Yo iré. -avisó. Antes de que Junjie, al igual que Pronto, abriera la boca para protestar, el ojiceleste ya se había dirigido escaleras arriba.

Este último mencionado, al llegar a la habitación de su amiga, no decidió tocar la puerta. Simplemente, tomó una respiración profunda y entró lentamente, sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido.

La Sting se encontraba en su cama, sentada, mirando hacia todos lados de su habitación, extrañada. Al ver al Shane, lo miró aún más confundida. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Hola, Trix. -le dijo él, dispuesto a darle un abrazo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó ella.

Esa frase de tres palabras causaron en el chico un escalofrío. Sintió el famoso dicho de cuando la piel se pone de gallina. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Era posible que por una simple babosa granada su "mejor amiga" (porque era más que eso para él) no recordara quién era?

No. No, no y no. Eso no podía ser verdad.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, e hizo todo lo posible para hablar. Las palabras no salían.

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó tartamudeando. La experta en babosas se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos esmeralda, los cuales estaban más verdes que nunca. El chico tampoco dejó de mirarla, hasta que la tuvo a unos centímetros de él. Si movía un poco más su cabeza, podía chocar sus labios con los de ella.

La lanzadora se acercó a él y, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo aún más que antes. Sin dudar le correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿En serio crees que podría olvidarme de ti? -le dijo la de ojos verdes en su oído, con una sonrisa, causándole un leve escalofrío al Shane. Este rompió el abrazo rápidamente y volvió a mirarla. Las palabras de ella seguían sonando en su cabeza.

-¿Acabas de bromear con qué no te acordabas de mí? -ella asintió, con una sonrisa. El muchacho también asomó una de estas en su rostro, totalmente aliviado. Y con eso, volvió a abrazarla. -Me asustaste.

-¡Trixie! -gritó el resto de la banda. Al notar que su líder tardaba mucho, afirmaron entre sí que la pelirroja había despertado. Pronto abrazó las piernas de la chica, mientras Kord la levantaba en el aire en un abrazo. El topoide también fue alzado, ya que seguía colgado de las piernas de la muchacha.

Una vez roto el abrazo, Junjie se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la joven y la abrazó, al igual que lo había hecho ella con el peliazul. Cabe decir, que este miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido: estaba más claro que el agua que estaba celoso.

-No fue lo mismo el refugio sin ti. -le comentó el asiático a la chica, una vez que se separaron. Esta tan sólo en respuesta, dio una bonita risa, haciéndoles crecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro al otro par de humanos.

-No volveremos a dejarte sola otra vez. -le dijo el rastreador, haciendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza. -Ahora, ¡hay que celebrar! Prepararé una cena especial en honor a Trixie.

Todos salieron de la habitación de la ojiverde, dejando a el Shane último. Cabe decir que Junjie no quería irse, así que, antes de hacer esto último, le dio un último abrazo a la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo.

Eli, antes de salir, miró a la chica y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, seguida de un abrazo que fue correspondido.

-¿Sabes? Junjie y Pronto tiene razón. El refugio no fue lo mismo sin ti y no volveremos a dejarte sola. Te extrañé mucho. -le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta e irse de la habitación de la especialista en babosas.

 **Terminé "Sed de venganza"! No se queden con este final, me falta hacer el otro fic que va a ser la continuación de este, es decir, la secuela. Lo que no se es como voy a llamarlo :P. Y tampoco tengo fecha para este.**

 **Me acuerdo que el primer fic de "Sed de venganza", o sea, el original, tenía solo cinco capítulos. Muchos pensaran que no le agregue nada al anterior, solamente tres capítulos más, dando un total de ocho. Pero créanme que no fue así, porque este fic tiene muchas más palabras que el original y algunos cambios. Por ejemplo, en este último capítulo y los celos de Junjie.**

 **Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, ya que se me complicó tener que cambiar algunas cosas que ya estaban hechas. De todas maneras... Podrían darme su opinión?**

 **Ah! Y otra cosa que tengo para preguntar. Prefieren la pareja de Eli y Trixie o de Junjie y Trixie? O el triángulo EliTrixieJunjie?**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les manda un saludo enorme:**

 **Violett Vader.**


End file.
